winxclub4everandeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Una Fata a Gardenia
Una fata a Gardenia was the first episode of the first season of Winx Club, i.e., it was the first episode of the entire series. Episode Summary Bloom, a girl from the planet Earth, discovers she is a fairy when she sees a fairy and an ogre fighting. She manages to convince her parents to let her go to Alfea, a school in the magic dimension. Plot Scene 1 The scene starts with an overhead view of the town of Gardenia, which slowly fades into drawings pinned up on board. A glimpse around the room which the board is in reveals a girl sleeping in bed. A voice is heard asking the girl to get up, and tells us that the girl's name is Bloom. Bloom's mother warns her that she's late for school and Bloom jumps out of bed. She rushes around the room throwing off her pajamas, having a shower and drying her red hair, and finally putting on her clothes. Pausing for a minute, she realizes she's on vacation and her mother pulled a prank on her. Annoyed by the fact that she had fallen for her mother's prank, she goes back to bed. Her mother warns her that since she's on vacation, instead of whiling away her time, she can help her mother in the shop. Scene 2 Bloom goes downstairs, where her father happily says Good Morning to her. Bloom, still annoyed by the fact that she has to work in her mother's shop for the summer, tells him that she wants to go somewhere with her friends. Her father tells her that she'll be allowed when she's older. Bloom, who is 16, feels that that's old enough and wants to know how much older she has to be, but her dad still considers her as a young girl. He tries to console her with the fact that they'll be going to the beach like they do every year. Bloom argues that going somewhere by herself would be the best present for her. Her parents take this opportunity to tell her that they did get her a present which would help her get around town. Excited by the news, Bloom rushes outside. To her disappointment, the present is a bicycle, instead of the scooter she'd been expecting. Her parents see her disappointment, and decide to put some money aside so they can buy her one the next year. Scene 3 Bloom sadly walks down the street, musing that her father will never change and won't let her ride anything faster than a bicycle. A yell from a dark haired girl gets her to stop and turn around. The girl asks her if she's vacationing in Gardenia. Apparently, the girl knows that Bloom goes to the beach every year, and begins to show off by saying she'll send Bloom a postcard from her vacation place so she can see some place different. The girl turns her attention to two men unloading a brand new scooter. Bloom wishes Mitzi a nice summer and goes off, thinking to herself that Mitzi is such a show off. Scene 4 Bloom walks into a park with her new bicycle, and sits down near a tree, beginning to munch on an apple. Kiko runs off, but returns a moment later, utterly terrified. He collapses at Bloom's feet, but gets up and tries to tell her to follow him. He takes her to a clearing. Watching from behind a tree, Bloom sees a blonde girl, apparently a fairy, fighting some monsters. Bloom, in total shock, asks Kiko if he saw that, to which Kiko promptly faints. The girl hits her scepter on the ground, creating a blast which knocks two of the monsters into the hands of a much larger ogre. The girl orders him to go away, revealing that she is the fairy of the sun and moon. The ogre charges at her, and she braces herself for his attack, but he manages to knock her to the ground. Bloom watches on in shock. The ogre exclaims that her time is up and orders the small red monsters to take her scepter. The girl is held to the ground, and tries to escape, in vain. The ogre snatches the scepter from the monster who's holding it and taunts the girl. Just as he's about to destroy her, Bloom intervenes, ordering him to let her go and distracting him. Pausing for a minute, Bloom wonders what she's going to do. The ogre takes this opportunity to send some of the monsters to attack her. In a moment of fear, Bloom creates a shield with supposedly magic powers! The shield repels the monsters, and Bloom wonders what just happened. Kiko, enthusiastic as ever, begins to fight the air, and when a monster suddenly appears behind him, it's Bloom who sends him flying! Meanwhile, the ogre has been watching all of this and decides it's time to take care of Bloom himself. He picks her up by her hands. Bloom panics, and instantly creates a huge explosion, knocking down the ogre and all of his monsters in the process. The ogre has been completely wiped out by Bloom's extremely powerful attack, but the blonde girl has not been harmed. Realizing that this is her chance, she walks over and picks up her scepter before the ogre can reach it. She walks over to check if Bloom is okay, but the ogre is preparing to attack again. As her scepter is back, the fairy is fearless again, and throws a powerful blast at the ogre. The red monsters haven't given up, and prepare to attack her. The fairy spins her scepter above her head and brings it down, creating an immense flash of light which pushes all the red monsters back. Three of them collapse in a heap and disappear. One attacks Bloom, but only manages to tear a piece of her star-spangled jeans. Calling the fairy "blondie", the ogre disappears in a flash of purple light. The fairy, exhausted, faints and falls on the ground, returning to her normal form, which is seemingly regal. Bloom decides to go home as she knows that the fairy needs help. Scene 5 We now see a dark area filled with clouds. Three glowing yellow eyes appear out of the darkness and a voice orders the ogre, Knut to come forward. The voice says that he has failed, and Knut tries to defend himself by saying that he had the scepter in his hands but an earthling girl messed everything up. Another voice echoes his words with a suspicious tone. Knut, trying to prove himself, says that she was no ordinary earthling. She had a lot of power. He goes on by saying she pushed back the red monsters, the "ghouls" with one hand. A third voice asks him to describe her. When Knut struggles, the same voice asks him where his glasses are. Knut produces them, and the voice yells at him to put them on. The three voices discuss the ridiculousness of a near-sighted ogre. One suggests that if he wore his glasses, he wouldn't have any problems. The third voice asks that voice to stop defending him! Knut himself thinks that an ogre with glasses looks lame! The third voice exclaims that the girl could be important to them, and Knut tells the voice not to worry. He shows the piece of Bloom's jeans that the ghoul took, and tells the voices that it's nothing to them, but it's an important clue to a hunting troll. The hunting troll comes out from the darkness and sniffs at the piece. The three voices tell him to go back to Gardenia, find the girl, and this time, not to let them down. Scene 6 Bloom is trying to explain the encounter in the park with her father, but he doesn't believe her, especially when Bloom says that the blonde is a fairy. He thinks that the police should be called and Stella should be taken to a hospital. Just at that moment, the girl rouses and tells them not to call anyone. Bloom's mother shushes them and asks her how she feels, to which she says she feels fine. Quick introductions are exchanged and we learn that the girl's name is Stella. She thanks Bloom for helping her in the park. Vanessa asks Stella if she should call her parents, Stella replies that would be difficult since she comes from Solaria, which is quite far from Earth. She then states that she's a fairy and was trying to get to Alfea in the Realm of Magix. Mike interrupts and says that he's calling the police because he thinks that Stella is mad. Stella is a little irked by this and decides to prove that she's a fairy by turning the telephone into a carrot and a cauliflower with magic. When Mike looks shocked, Stella asks him if he finally believes her. Bloom defends her by saying that she saw her and she believes her. Stella explains that while she was going to Alfea, those creatures attacked her and she was forced to land on Earth. On this planet, Bloom saved her life by pushing back the ghouls with an Energy Sheild. Bloom says that she doesn't know how she did it, but Stella explains that a fairy doesn't know how she does what she does, she just does it. Bloom is very surprised that she's a fairy. Stella matter-of-factly states that Bloom is a fairy. She asks her if she's registered for the Alfea school's new program, because it's the best school for young fairies. Mike, still unable to believe it, asks them to stop being so nonsensical. Scene 7 Near a deserted warehouse somewhere in Gardenia, Knut and his ghouls arrive, along with the Troll. Knut asks him to "do his thing" and the troll tells him to follow him. Scene 8 Bloom shows Stella her room, where Stella admires Bloom's drawings of Gardenia. She apologizes for being nosy, to which Bloom says that that's okay. She tells Stella that she still doesn't understand what happened back at Gardenia park. Stella says that Bloom used her powers to save her, and that she should be proud of that. In Stella's world, magic powers are a part of life. Stella explains to Bloom that seemingly extraordinary powers like Bloom's are actually perfectly normal. Bloom gestures to a book on the desk and asks Stella if her world is like that. After picking up the book and flipping through a few pages, Stella replies that it's almost like her world, but much nicer. Bloom says she thinks it depends on the person's point of view. She flops down on the bed while Stella explains to her that her powers were always there with her, but it was a trigger like the feeling of fear that pulled them out and exposed them. Stella tells her that she just needs to concentrate and with her powers she can do anything. She demonstrates this fact by pulling up a bunch of pencils from a container on Bloom's desk, and with magic, she makes all the pencils into one big pencil. Stella then asks Bloom to try converting the large pencil into the smaller ones. Bloom tries, but nothing happens. Stella tells Bloom to come with her to Alfea, which is a school for fairies. Over there, Bloom can learn to control her powers. While talking, Stella, with a snap of her fingers, turns the large pencil into the smaller ones. Stella is sure Bloom will make an excellent fairy. Bloom asks her where Alfea is. She says Alfea is in the enchanted realm of Magix, where anything is possible. She tells Bloom that if she wants to see the school, she'll show it to her. She zaps up a postcard which she calls a Bottomless Postcard and then asks Bloom to watch. In front of Bloom's very own eyes, Stella begins to sink into the postcard. Scene 9 The scene shifts to a dark alley. We see Knut, the ghouls, and the troll stepping out of the shadows. The troll remarks that because the smell is strong, the girls shouldn't be far away. He tells Knut that there's another fairy, and Knut concludes that the other fairy must be Stella and the girls must be together. We then see Bloom beginning to sink into the postcard just like Stella. The troll remarks that he's lost the scent (because both the girls have now vanished into the postcard). Just then, the whole gang gets scared away when they hear Mike exclaiming over the fact that the very idea of fairies is ridiculous. Mike and Vanessa are arguing with each other trying to decide whether fairies do exist or not. Vanessa tries to reason with him, saying that they both know Stella is a real fairy, but Mike is afraid to believe it. Vanessa feels that they shouldn't stop Bloom if she really is a fairy. Meanwhile, both Bloom and Stella have dropped down from the postcard in front of a beautiful castle. Stella tells Bloom that it is Alfea castle, and she's sure Bloom would love it. Bloom needs some time to decide, because everything is happening too fast for her. Stella tells Bloom to think about it, because she has to leave the next morning. Bloom says she'll decide by the following day. She and Stella jump up and they're instantly back in Bloom's room. Scene 10 The troll and Knut are shown outside, standing in an alley. The troll remarks that he's got the scent back. He points to the house that the girls are in. Knut quickly makes a plan, saying that by going in through the back door, the whole house will be taken by surprise. Scene 11 Kiko is jumping around in the house when, suddenly, he sees two silhouettes in the glass of the back door. He runs off to alert Mike, but Mike just thinks Kiko wants to play. As the back door is thumping, Mike thinks Kiko is hungry. Kiko hops off to the back door again and tries to press it shut, but two ogres are more than a match for a little bunny! An idea occurs to him, and he rushes off and begins to pile a chair, a vase, plates, a television, another vase, an umbrella, and a bowl against the door. Tired, he climbs to the top of the pile. That is no match for the ogre and the troll, who easily topple the pile and break the door down. As Mike orders Kiko to come back, the house shakes violently and the troll and Knut enter. Upstairs, Bloom and Stella hear the commotion, and are surprised. As Mike and Vanessa shake in fear, Knut exclaims that the girls must be around the house somewhere. Stella informs him that they're right behind him. Unbelievingly, Knut turns, and Stella transforms into her fairy form. Scene 12 With one kick in the stomach from Stella, the troll is out of the way. She explains to Bloom that they are going to have to seperate Knut and the troll from the ghouls. Bloom leads them away and leaves Stella to take care of the other two. She sends a powerful blast at them both, knocking Knut out of the door, but then she gets knocked out of the window by the troll. She tells Bloom not to worry, since she's called the Specialists over to deal with the troll. Bloom, being ignorant of the Magic Dimension, does not know who the specialists are. Just as they think the troll is going to destroy them, a group of boys arrive, and defeat the troll. While trying to save one of the guys from Knut, Bloom inadvertently uses magic. Knut disappears before the guys can capture him. Stella introduces Bloom to Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy, and Brandon, the group of guys. The four guys disappear along with the troll, taking him to prison in the Magic Dimension. Scene 13 The next morning, the house is being cleaned up from the previous night's disaster. Stella offers to help clean up the place with some magic, but Mike prefers the brooming way. Bloom has decided to accompany Stella to the Realm of Magix and Alfea. Mike is extremely worried about his daughter, but Bloom promises to be careful. Mike and Vanessa decide to accompany Bloom to Magix, and even though the rules don't allow non-magical folk to be brought into Magix, Stella agrees to take them with her. She removes her ring, which turns into a scepter, and transports them to the Magic Dimension. Bloom, her parents, and Kiko have a rather rough landing, but Stella, accustomed to this way of travelling, lands on her feet. Stella leads them towards the castle, ending the episode. Quotes Main article: Una fata a Gardenia (Quotes) *''"He'll never change. My dad will never let me ride anything faster than a bicycle!"'' - Bloom, on her parents gifting her a bicycle. *''"I'm calling the police. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this girl is seriously out of her mind!"'' - Mike, when Stella says that she's a fairy. *''"Wow! It really does exist!"'' - Mike, on seeing the Magic Dimension for the first time. Category:Pages protected by Winxrocker Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club episodes Category:Season 1